4 AM insanity
by Killed in the crossfire
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "A food court love story" Warning, must read that to understand this! Nick is kept up at night by mild obsession and conspiracy theories. So, of course, Wes doesn't get to sleep either. T for mild language


100 themes #12: insanity

AN: this was made fairly quickly at one AM, and it's probably going to suck, but I was hit by inspiration, and some people DID request some more of Nick...

(Nick POV)

Okay, maybe I'm obsessing. It's not my fault though, really! Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain.

My name is Nick Mega, and my boyfriend (you read me right, I'm gay, get past it) is Kurt Hummel, who is possibly the most adorable being on the Earth.

You know shit is real because I just used the word 'adorable.'

But, I digress. I am obsessing. Now, you may be thinking, 'oh, he's obsessing over something normal like his boyfriend's eye color or the fact said boyfriend has a bad habit of wearing ridiculously tight jeans on dates' well, my friend, you would be incorrect. Well… actually, you would be correct, but that's not the point right now.

It seemed so innocent at the time, really.

"_I guess I just have a thing for sweet guys with dark hair."_

Innocent, right? I wish. I was perfectly okay with it when he said it, and then for the next six weeks. In true Nick Mega form, however, I have found something worrying with it _way _after it was appropriate to worry about it.

He compared me to Blaine. Blaine, being the rich, dapper, short (not important, but it makes me feel a little better) person that Kurt had been infatuated with prior to dating me.

And, matters become worse when you look at me. Scholarship student, terrible manners, insecure as heck…

Oh my gosh.

What if he liked that Blaine was shorter than him? What if it made him feel manly or something? Should I like, slouch or something? Curse Blaine and his hobbit-like stature!

…clearly, I need to see a counselor.

With that thought, I finish my mental rant and seek out a counselor, otherwise known as Wes. Who cares if it's four in the morning? I have issues that need to be resolved, and he's taking psychology!

Of course, I have to bang on his door for several minutes before I get any response. When he opens the door, he looks at me and half groans, half shrieks.

"Nick, what could you possibly want right now?"

"I need advice."

"And it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I won't be able to sleep until this is fixed!"

"Why do I care?" …rude.

"Because I won't let you sleep until this is fixed." Wes sighs and lets me in. Score!

"What is so important?"

"It's Kurt." Wes rolls his eyes.

"You're kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding me."

"Why on Earth would I kid about something like this?"

"Because you hate me. You hate me with a burning passion that consumes your very being." He says all of this in a monotone, which makes me wonder if this is really a good idea. But then I think about Kurt, and I really don't care anymore.

"Clearly, that is the case. Now can you help me?"

"I don't know what the problem is."

"I think that Kurt still has feelings for Blaine."

"Of course you do. Why do you think this?"

"Well, he compared me to him."

"When was this?"

"Six and a half weeks ago." I answer, proud that I knew exactly how long we'd been dating(I'm not so good at math) Meanwhile, Wes looks like he's possibly going to explode, or poop himself.

"You are telling me, that you woke me up at four fifteen in the morning, because you felt insecure about something that happened over a month ago?" …now I seriously think that he's going to poop himself. His forehead is doing that weird veiny thing that it does whenever he's taking a history test.

"That's right." Just when I'm getting ready to go get some cleaning products, he looks at his sleeping roommate and sighs. The vein deflates, much to my disappointment.

"Tell me, has he brought up Blaine in conversation since then?"

"Well, he said something about Blaine getting all the solos…and then he mentioned how Blaine's boyfriend broke up with him about a week ago…"

"And, did either of those things make you suspect, even in the slightest, that he had feelings for Blaine?"

"Well, no." I'm always too intoxicated by Kurt's very presence to read into what he's saying very much until long after he leaves. And suddenly, it hits me. "Oh my God…"

"What now?"

"He's going to dump me, seduce you for a solo, then dump you and go out with Blaine because he's available! That hobbit! I'll kill him for stealing Kurt!" I stand up from my place on Wes' bed, and am immediately dragged back down.

"Whoa there, turbo. Let's not be too hasty. First, I would never allow myself to be seduced, second, Blaine hasn't done anything at the moment, and third, he's not going to dump you." I can't help but think that he could've ordered those differently.

"How do you know? Why did he even date me in the first place? Maybe he wanted to get Blaine jealous… it all makes sense now! That devious, devious boy! Or… maybe he's a paid assassin! Oh my God, he's going to kill me, Wes! What did I do?"

"…sleep deprivation really does nothing for your common sense, does it?" Wes asks as I have a small mental breakdown in front of him.

"I can't let him get to me! Why, Wes, why? I-I think I might have been falling in love with him, and now he's going to kill me!" Wes looks like he's going to say something, but just shakes his head. Suddenly, I feel something soft pressed against my cheek. I'm not going to lie, I may have man-screamed.

"We really need to get you to sleep earlier, huh?" Kurt's voice whispers in my ear. I look across the room and see that Wes' roommate got woken up by my noise and left the bed.

…right. Kurt _is _Wes' roommate. That's rather awkward, don't you think?

"Stay away from me! I want to live!" Kurt looks confused. Oh gosh…the eyes…

"Nicky, are you alright? Do you want me to make you some tea? Or some warm milk?"

"So you can poison it and go play tonsil hockey with Blaine?" Kurt rolls his eyes, bending over to kiss me, and suddenly I remember why I never get worked up about anything around him, and I grin.

"I'll make hot cocoa. Sorry about this, Wes." He takes me by the hand and guides me out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I hear Wes make a loud sound of relief before hearing a loud thump, presumably his head hitting the pillow.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and I are drinking hot cocoa on my bed, my roommate having been banished to Kurt's room.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, but Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I would appreciate it if we didn't have to do this _every_ Thursday night."


End file.
